Historically, one of the most difficult confection products to prepare is an aerated confection, such as marshmallow or nougat. The product requires the proper blend of crystallized and dissolved carbohydrates in conjunction with a whipping agent, such as egg whites, gelatine, or vegetable protein.
Aerated confections are even more difficult to prepare in a "sugarless" format due to the hygroscopicity and solubility of polyhydric alcohols, such as sorbitol, which are normally used as sweetener and bulking agent.